


Forever ain't half the time I wanna spend with you

by chelouis



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I wish I was kidding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, elu have me in a chokehold and demanded I write about them again, they own me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouis/pseuds/chelouis
Summary: He looked down to his beautiful boyfriend and thought to himself ‘he is everything I ever want in life. I’m going to marry this boy’.or; an Eliott and Lucas proposal ff nobody asked for





	Forever ain't half the time I wanna spend with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for a proposal ff so here you go, that's my take on it. Somehow I can only write the cheesiest things but I hope it's not too much.  
> Thank you to Marie for helping me and correcting my mistakes. I love you.  
> This is only my second ff I'm ever publishing on here so I'm still really scared:')  
> Oh and the title is from "what a heavenly way to die" by king Troye Sivan.
> 
> Obviously this ff is set in a few years from now since Lucas can't exactly get married when he's only 16 now can he? Anyway I hope you enjoy it:)

They would always say “minute by minute”, even after years of dating it was still how they lived or tried to live each day, they just wanted to live in the here and now and not think about the future. As scary as it might be to think about the future, about the uncertainty, there was one thing Eliott was sure of: he wanted to spend his with Lucas.

They had never really talked about marriage, maybe they joked about it a couple of times here and there, but they were never serious about it. Admittedly, they were both still pretty young to think about getting married but when you know…you just know. And Eliott knew, he knew 100% that Lucas is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. One night Lucas and him were lying in bed together, bodies intertwined like always, and Lucas had fallen asleep with his head on Eliott’s chest. He looked down to his beautiful boyfriend and thought to himself ‘he is everything I ever want in life. I’m going to marry this boy’. It was such a simple thing they did every day, insignificant to every other person but to Eliott and Lucas it meant the world to be able to hold each other like that. Neither of them could really believe how far they had come, even after years of being together.

And so Eliott went on the search for the perfect ring. The perfect ring for his perfect boyfriend. After visiting multiple stores, after looking at what felt like thousands of rings and after a few judging looks from some people after he told them he was getting a ring for his boyfriend, he finally found the perfect one. He just hoped Lucas would like it as well since he isn’t exactly the jewellery type.

The ring was ready and well hidden in their apartment, now Eliott just needed to figure out the when and where. He could go into full rom-com mode and do it at the cheesiest place ever, the Eiffel Tower, but that would be a bit much even for him. Maybe he could throw a party and have all their friends there and propose in front of all of them? No, he wanted it to be more private, more intimate, just the two of them. But Eliott kept the party idea in the back of his mind, maybe they could announce their engagement to their friends like that. That is if Lucas says yes, of course.  
For the next few days he thought about where to propose to Lucas. Every time Eliott looked at Lucas he couldn’t help but think about his plans and the ring that was hidden so well that Lucas would never accidentally find it and he just smiled to himself each time. Maybe he should go for the rom-com proposal after all since he acted like he was actually in one.

Just like most evenings they were lying on the couch together, some random movie on TV, and Lucas’ head rested on Eliott’s chest again. It brought him back to the exact moment when he decided he was going to marry Lucas and it suddenly hit him that it didn’t really matter where and when he proposed, all that mattered was Lucas. He could do it right now in their living room while both were wearing their pyjamas. In fact, that wasn’t even such a bad idea…  
Eliott got up from the couch and told Lucas he’ll be right back and went to get the ring from its hiding spot. As soon as he found the ring and made his way back to the living room his heart started to pound like crazy, he knew he would be nervous, but he didn’t expect to be that nervous. Instead of sitting back down next to Lucas, Eliott stood in front of him and said “Lucas? I have something I want to say to you.”. He held out his hand to make Lucas get up from the couch as well. Lucas took his hand and asked: “What is it?”.  
Eliott had gone over what he wanted to say countless times, he had memorised it, but his brain didn’t cooperate with him right now, so he just started with whatever came to his mind first.

“Lucas, you are the man of my dreams. It still amazes me every day that you’re here with me, that you chose me. You’ve seen me at my worst and you still stayed and for that I will forever be grateful. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, who is always there for me, who always supports me and who even eats the food I cook for him even though he hates it. We went through so much together, both good and bad things and I realised that there is nobody else I would rather have by my side during those times. I know it’s never going to be easy for us, but Lucas…”

Eliott got out the ring box from his pocket, opened it to show Lucas the ring and finally got down on one knee.

“…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you every day, every hour every minute. I love you with everything I have. Will you marry me?”

He couldn’t believe he finally said those words out loud and it seemed neither could Lucas. His eyes were filled with tears and his mouth opened slightly out of shock, but in a good way. When Lucas didn’t answer for a few seconds, the longest few seconds of Eliott’s life if you asked him, he asked: “So…what do you say?”  
“Yes, Eliott, a thousand times yes. Of course I will marry you!”, Lucas finally said. As soon as he heard those words he got up from the ground and they fell into each other’s arms. “I love you so much, Eliott.” “I love you too, so much.”. The kiss that followed was filled with so much love, happiness, passion, relief and tears all at once.

When they finally broke the kiss, both still in tears, Lucas said: “Do I have to put on the ring myself?”. They laughed and Eliott got the ring out of the box to put it on Lucas’ finger. “It looks amazing. I love it.”  
Eliott was right, the time and the place for the proposal didn’t matter, it didn’t matter that they were in their slightly messy living room, it didn’t matter that they were both in their pyjamas, all that mattered was their love. And god did they have a lot of it for each other.

Later, after sharing some more kisses and admiring the ring together Lucas fell asleep with his head on Eliott’s chest again. His eyes filled with tears when he watched him sleep and saw Lucas’ hand with the ring resting on his stomach. How did he get so lucky? He really didn’t know, but one thing he did know was that he couldn’t wait to marry this boy and spend the rest of his life with him. Suddenly the future didn’t seem so scary anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr breakalltheclocksandthemirrors


End file.
